Nation Builder/SOSSE
Nation Builder A game run by Plaxinov alongside Mwu's Muskets and Mages during the interim between Ye Old Empire Builer and Empire Builder: Return of the Old Ones (title subject to change as Maker's whims will it). THESE ARE OUTDATED. -INTRO- Nationbuilder is intended to be a complex, deep, and at the end of the day, fun political/multiplayer nations quest to be played on /tg/ using other sources of communication such as Livestream and AIM. The game itself is governed by an individual (or team of) GM(s) with a variable number of players. Each player takes the position of a nation, which could be from history or entirely fictional in his or her initial choice of starting location. -GAMEPLAY- Being Multiplayer in nature, Nation Builder revolves around interactions with other players through role-play, actions, and combat. The main form of game play is the action system, in which at the beginning of every action, players post no more than four given actions that they have decided upon, along with however many dice the player is required to roll with the actions (General Actions use d20s). Four actions would need four dice, three would need three, etc. These actions are VERY variable in nature, and can range from the genocide of your population, to the strengthening of another nations infrastructure. Every action affects a given nation's set of statistics in some form or another. Each turn may last for a variable amount of time, and this can fluctuate greatly with a number of factors, such as game population and GM competence. After a player has posted their actions in a given turn, they may then essentially do anything they please such as interact with other players or even watch the stream. After the actions phase in a turn, the game switches to the military phase, in which combat occurs between nations. Military will be touched on later. All rolls follow the high = good, low = bad scheme, Nation Builder also incorporates the "Natural 20 = Crazy Shit, Natural 1 = Catastrophic Consequences" feature. REMINDER: the GM is the only one who is officially capable of editing maps and stats sheets, player altered maps may be posted to aid the GM in determining what the nation in question wishes to do, but they are not official. ALSO: You must post as the name of your nation, tripcodes are optional but strongly encouraged. -STATISTICS- I WILL NOT BE POSTING THIS FUCKING SHEET FOR YOU EVERY TURN, I AM THE ONLY ONE TO ALTER THIS, YOU MAY REQUEST YOUR SHEET AT ANY GIVEN TIME FROM THE GM, HE/SHE/IT WILL GIVE IT TO YOU WHENEVER THERE IS TIME. Each nation has a sheet of statistics which influence many factors internally, they are: -Overall Happiness: -Stability: -Population Size: -Area Held: -Agricultural Status: -Economic Stability: -Level of Infrastructure: -Religious Satisfaction: -Human Development Index: -Technologies Researched: -Technologies Being Researched: -Armies: -Navies: -Air Wings: -Bonuses: -Resources Available: -Resources Being Traded For: -Trade Partners: -Pacts/Alliances: Overall happiness represents the general state of mind of the citizens of your nation, having this high likely means that our citizens are unlikely to revolt or cause trouble. Stability is an indicator of your nations general integrity, having this high represents that your government is well respected, corruption is low, and a fair amount of leniency can be taken with actions, low on the other hand could indicate that your nation is on the brink of collapse. Population size represents the size of your population in relation to your area held, low population may result in higher stability, but less productivity, while high population might provide the opposite. Area held represents the overall size of your empire, this influences many factors such as population density, infrastructure strain, and even the general costs of controlling such an area. Agricultural Status represents your nations agricultural output, and whether you are capable of growing your own food, or you must rely on other nations your produce, this heavily influences general happiness, population size, and stability. Economic stability represents your nations economic state, high stability in this field represents the capacity to run larger projects with less strain, while low stability represents some form of economic hardship that may result in the impediment of larger efforts, and even population dissatisfaction. Level of infrastructure represents the quality of your nation's infrastructure, it is intricately related with general and economic stability. Religious Satisfaction represents your people's feelings towards their religion (or lack of), and can heavily influence stability and happiness in certain nations. Human Development Index represents the overall quality of life in your nation, and also heavily influences Overall happiness and Stability. Technologies Researched is a list of all the various technologies that you possess through honest research or even acquisition through espionage or other nations. Technologies Being Researched is a list of technologies your nation is currently in the process of researching. Armies is the total count of land divisions under your control. Navies is the total amount of naval divisions under your control, and Air Wings is the total number of Air Divisions under your control. Bonuses is a list of all bonuses that can be applied to your general, espionage, and military rolls. Resources available is a listing of resources that your nation is currently exploiting, certain resources will be needed to perform certain actions. Resources Being Traded For is a listing of all of the resources your nation is currently receiving from foreign powers. Trade Partners is a list of all the nations that you are engaged in trade with, this has heavy influence on your nation's economy. Pacts/Alliances is a listing of any treaties, alliances, or groups you are a part of. -POLITICS- One of the primary facets of the game, Politics is the general interaction of nations. Political interaction is entirely player-driven, and most of the time poses no threat of alteration to your nation's statistics. -TECHNOLOGY- Technology is a primary driving element in Nation Builder, and is primarily influenced by research actions of nations. Technology is capable of doing anything from increasing general happiness to granting you military bonuses. Nations begin play with general 1946-era capabilities, discluding atomic weaponry. Technology is NOT LIMITIED BY THE TYPICAL CONTRAINTS OF REASON IN NATION BUILDER, if you want to try and create 1950's bipeds, or walking nukes, by all means. Just be aware of the possible consequences. -RESOURCES- Resources are various assets that your nation has access to, they are needed to maintain a stable nation, research new technologies, and engage in economics. Examples of these include: Uranium, Oil, Wheat, Rubber, Lumber, and Plastics, to name a mere few. -MILITARY -ALL FORCES ARE RECRUITED ON A ROLL OF 13+, UNLESS OTHERWISED NOTIFIED. Apart from acting as a deterrent, your Armies, Navies, and Air Wings are all meant for attacking opposing nations, all military rolls are made through D10s with any bonuses you might have. (e.g. dice+5d10+5) Combat between armies consists of a certain type of unit's rolls against another variety of unit. The outcome is determined by the amount the winning forces beat the opponent, and is usually subjective based upon where the combat is taking place, and the number of armies in play. Certain types of units can only attack other types. Land forces are only capable of attacking other land forces, and with research, air wings. Air wings are capable of attacking everything, but cannot hold territory, and Navies are capable of attacking other navies, along with land forces along the coast, and air wings overhead but they cannot hold territory. Combat zones will be designated on the map by an obvious icon, and will determine the types on units capable of engaging. (e.g. only coastal and ocean conflicts will involve navies) Military actions can only be made in the combat phase of the game. -ESPIONAGE- Espionage actions are singular d10 rolls made every turn to subvert, steal, or damage other nations through various means. For any player to engage in espionage actions, they must first complete an espionage program through standard actions. Espionage actions could range from trying to steal a technology in development, to dropping a tank into their nation to wreak havoc, to the insertion of missionaries into their nation to spread religious unrest. The opposite of espionage actions are counterespionage actions, which consist of a general roll to try and prevent any espionage rolls made towards you from taking effect. Should a counterespionage roll be greater or equal to an espionage roll made against you, the action will take no effect, if the counterespionage roll is significantly higher than the espionage roll, you will likely be told of who attempted it against you. This may also occur of their espionage is especially low. -RANDOM EVENTS- Random events are odd occurrences that periodically take place, they can be catastrophic, or potentially beneficial. They are rolled by the GM(s) at their discretion, with 3d10s for various aspects of the occurrence. Official Nation Builder Random Event Dice Sheet 1-North America 2-South America 3-Antarctica 4-Africa 5-Europe 6-South Pacific 7-Asia 8-Russia 9-Europe 10-Middle East 1-Alien touchdown 2-Cosmic Phenomenon 3-Plague 4-Famine 5-Volcano 6-Tsunami 7-Earthquake 8-Geomagnetic Storm 9-Energy Concentration 10-Radiation Burst 1-Whatever 2-Eh 3-Hmmph 4-Hmm 5-Welp 6-Oh 7-Woops 8-Fuck 9-GOD FUCKING DAMMIT 10-FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF -WHAT YOU NEED TO PLAY- Name of your Nation: Type of Government: Prominent Religion(s): Wee bit o' fluff: Where you wish to be located (relatively): Either an AIM or STEAM name to contact you for Espionage Actions: Anything else: -THE STREAM- A Livestream will be run during every session at http://www.livestream.com/profanitarium It is a place to discuss on-topic or off-topic subjects in real time, watch neat shit, and to enjoy one's self. -ADDENDUM- Don't be a faggot, do your best, have fun, and play (somewhat) nice. May the best nations prosper. If you have any questions or comments don't be afraid to ask or tell. Please note that these rules are essentially a very complex prototype, and are liable to change at any given time based upon the conditions observed. If you feel that something is unfair, it likely is, but don't make too much of a fuss about it. Category:Rules Category:Nation Builder